


Wzgardzona

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez <strong>Liberi</strong>.<br/>Autor oryginału prosi o zachowanie anonimowości i nielinkowanie tekstu źródłowego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wzgardzona

Nigdy nie dopuszczałam do tego, żeby któraś z łóżkowych przygód Dracona zaszła mi za skórę. Te wszystkie idiotki (i idioci) myśleli, że Draco wsadza w nich swojego kutasa, ponieważ uważa ich za wystarczająco atrakcyjnych. Kilkoro kompletnie pozbawionych rozumu uznało to nawet za przejaw uczucia. Weźmy choćby takiego Terry’ego Boota. Co to musiał być za szok dla tego totalnego bałwana, gdy Draco wystawił go do wiatru. Co on sobie myślał? Że dziewictwo to coś, co ma dla Dracona jakąś szczególną wartość? Nie, nie ma. O czym Boot się zresztą przekonał. A żeby ostatecznie rozwiać jego złudzenia, podeszłam do niego zaraz po tym, jak Draco go odprawił i wymruczałam mu do ucha:  
— Skoro aż tak bardzo ceniłeś sobie swoje dziewictwo, to może nie powinieneś był pozbywać się go tak lekkomyślnie? Uuups. Cóż, kwestia tego rozporka jest już dla ciebie zamknięta, prawda?  
Tego dnia moja reputacja stuprocentowej suki została sprawdzona, podpisana, potwierdzona i rozesłana po świecie.  
Dla wyjaśnienia: seks to władza. Ślizgoni to pojmują, ponieważ rozumieją istotę władzy. Nie upiększamy go ani nie okraszamy głupkowatym sentymentem. W seksie chodzi o to, kto przewodzi stadu. I kto pozostanie na jego czele. Jeśli Draco pieprzy jakąś durną Krukonkę, a potem mnie, to czy trzeba się czymkolwiek przejmować? Zawsze do mnie wracał i chociaż czasem wyczuwałam bijący od niego zapach obcych perfum albo słonawy smak czyichś soków na jego penisie, to wiedziałam, że i tak kochał się ze mną. _Ze mną_. I nie miałam ani cienia wątpliwości, że jeszcze tego samego lata, w którym dostaniemy nasze dyplomy, Pansy Malfoy będzie dekorować swoje buduary w rodzinnym dworze Dracona.  
Władza. Jest dla Malfoyów jak powietrze, którym oddychają. W ciągu lat spędziłam wystarczająco wiele popołudniowych godzin w ich domu, by nabrać o tym głębszego pojęcia. Narcyza, zawsze wyprzedzająca modę, upokarzała moją biedną matkę, noszącą szaty wyglądające przeważnie tak, jakby transformowała je z zasłon. Lucjusz brylował jako zastępca Czarnego Pana, wydając rozkazy pod jego nieobecność. Do końca nie jestem przekonana, czy rzeczywiście był aż tak zadowolony z powrotu Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, ponieważ ludzie jego pokroju nie znoszą grać drugich skrzypiec. Ale że Malfoyowie, choć spragnieni władzy, nie są idiotami, Lucjusz potrafił dopasować się do sytuacji.  
Przez ile nocy zaśmiewaliśmy się do rozpuku nad zdobyczami Dracona, opierając się o wezgłowie jego łóżka i popijając prosto z butelki doskonały koniak z lucjuszowych piwnic?  
— Susan Bones wypycha sobie biust. Merlinie, zapomniała wyciągnąć ze stanika chusteczkę. Łapię ją za cycek i co wyjmuję? Zwiniętą w kłębek chustkę do nosa. Dla lepszej zabawy udałem, że muszę się wysmarkać.  
— Na boga, Draco, zrobiłeś to? — zaniosłam się śmiechem tak mocno, że dostałam czkawki.  
Szczytem wszystkiego okazało się pieprzenie Pottera. Złoty Chłopiec wystawił tyłek dla Dracona. Myślałam, że zejdę ze śmiechu. Prawdę mówiąc, na początku byłam trochę zdumiona obrotem spraw. Ale potem zastanowiłam się nad tym dokładniej. Potter potrafił zrobić wszystko, aby znaleźć się w centrum uwagi. Doszłam do wniosku, że porzucenie tej bzdury „nienawidzę cię, Malfoy” i pokazanie swojego prawdziwego oblicza było tylko kwestią czasu. Tak jak było nią przyznanie się do tego, że był tak samo zauroczony Draconem jak reszta z nas.  
Tej nocy, gdy zerżnął Pottera, Draco dotykał mnie potem całymi godzinami. Doprowadzał mnie do orgazmu raz za razem, bez końca. Tak, jakby chciał zetrzeć z siebie wszystkie ślady Pottera. Była to najbardziej ekscytująca noc w moim życiu. Cały czas czekałam, aż mi to powie, powie, że mnie kocha. Ale gdy te słowa nie nadeszły, nie wpadłam w panikę. Ślizgoni nie robią takich rzeczy. Nie czynią wyznań ani nie odkrywają przed nikim swojej duszy. A gdy rano obudziłam się sama, przeszłam nad tym do porządku dziennego. Rozumiałam.  
Pamiętam dziwną rozmowę, którą przeprowadziliśmy zaraz po tym, gdy Draco napomknął, że Potter był prawiczkiem. Spodziewałam się, że będzie to dla niego powód do absolutnego triumfu. Że będzie rozgłaszał na prawo i lewo w naszym pokoju wspólnym, że odebrał Potterowi wianek. Wyszło jednak na jaw, że powiedział o tym tylko mnie. Co dziwne, wcale nie wyśmiewał dziewictwa Pottera, był nim raczej zaskoczony i, cholera jasna, gdybym nie wiedziała lepiej, powiedziałabym, że również wystraszony.  
— No i co z tego? Był prawiczkiem. W takim razie miałeś dodatkową przyjemność z tego trofeum — oświadczyłam.  
— Miałem — uśmiechnął się drwiąco. — Pierdolony Potter. Stracił ze mną swoje dziewictwo.  
Nieźle się z tego uśmialiśmy.  
Czekałam, aż Draco zacznie trąbić po Wielkiej Sali, że rozprawiczył Złotego Chłopca i wytykać tym wszystkim idiotom, wiernie podążającym za Dumbledore’em, że ich drogi Potter w akcie desperacji wypiął tyłek dla Dracona Malfoya.  
Draco nie pisnął ani słowa. Zero rozgłosu.  
A potem nagle zaczął mnie unikać. Unikać wszystkich. Chodził spać zaraz po kolacji. Traktował nas ciągle z niecierpliwością, jakbyśmy kradli mu cenny czas. Podczas tych krótkich chwil, które spędzał w pokoju wspólnym, nieustannie czepiał się każdego. Greg był dla niego za głupi, Vince za gruby, ja za wredna. Jakby stanowiło to jakąś nowość! Kiedy siedział w bibliotece, uparcie wystukiwał palcem jakiś rytm na blacie stolika, a potem znikał między regałami, nigdy jednak nie powracał z książką, której podobno szukał.  
Nie to było jednak najgorsze. Do kurwy nędzy, nie. Przestał mnie całować, a gdy mnie pieprzył, robił to metodycznie i beznamiętnie, w rytmie, który wystarczał mu, by się spuścić. Dochodził w ciszy. Jakby orgazm był mu ciężarem. Powinnością. Twierdził, że nie sypia z nikim innym. I rzeczywiście, nigdy nie smakował kimś innym, nawet sobą samym, jakby potraktował się silnym Chłoszczyść za każdym razem, zanim wchodziliśmy do łóżka.  
Nie żądałam wyjaśnień. Wolałam go śledzić. Rzuciłam na swoje stopy zaklęcie tłumiące dźwięki i podążyłam za nim, gdy krążył korytarzami zamku. Stałam w ciszy, patrząc, jak się kochają. Nie powiedziałam ani słowa, gdy mój Draco pieścił każdy cal chudego ciała tego bliznowatego gnoja. Nie wydałam żadnego odgłosu, słuchając pełnych pożądania jęków, gdy Potter ssał go do upadłego. A kiedy padły słowa, których nigdy mi nie powiedział, wchłonęłam je niczym bibuła atrament.  
Po wszystkim popędziłam prosto do Snape’a. Ponieważ seks nie powinien być dla Ślizgona sprawą miłości lub pożądania. Musi pozostać kwestią władzy.  
— Profesorze! Niech mnie pan zabierze do Czarnego Pana. Poznałam słaby punkt Pottera, który może go zgubić.  
— _Obliviate_!

 

**Koniec**


End file.
